Dallas Winston
Dallas "Dally" Winston was a greaser, the tritagonist of The Outsiders, and a member of The Gang. Physical Appearance In the books, Dallas Winston is said to have an elfish face with high cheekbones, a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. Dally didn't like haircuts nor hair oil, so his almost white-blonde hair fell over his forehead in wisps. He had blazing blue eyes which Ponyboy describes as "cold with all the hatred in the world." However, in the movie, Dally has brown hair and eyes. He wears dark blue jeans, and, in the first few minutes of the movie he is featured in, a dark brown leather jacket and a black shirt - he gives the jacket to Ponyboy when he comes to Dallas for help after Johnny kills Bob. After that, he instead wears a dark blue jean jacket. He also wears a necklace that he had reclaimed from his girlfriend after she cheated on him when he was in jail. Personality Dallas was hardened from a tough upbringing. He spent three years on the wild side of New York and was arrested at the young age of ten. Dallas was also treated poorly by his father which contributed to his toughness. He is mean to many people such as Cherry, but it is shown he cares for his gang and treats them like family. For example, he told Johnny "Now that I'm out (of prison), I'm gonna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face". Overview Dally is a tough and friendly guy who hangs out with Johnny and Ponyboy. In the second chapter after they go to the movie, he attempts to flirt with Cherry. He then promptly gets a Coke thrown at him by Cherry and leaves. He then later appears after Johnny killed Bob; he was at a party in Buck's house in the bedroom trying to get some sleep. He gives the boys a gun and tells them to hop on a train to Windrixville and hide inside an old abandoned church. The church was almost inhospitable; however, it was far away which helps them from being caught by the police, and it also had water for them to drink. Dally comes back a few days later after they been hiding and gives Ponyboy a note (from Sodapop) and treats Ponyboy and Johnny to a fast food place, as the two were basically starving. When they return to the church, they find it on fire with seven trapped kids inside. Ponyboy and Johnny help save the kids, and Dally later helps them; however, he hits Ponyboy hard enough to make him fall. We then later find out he did that because he was on fire. Afterwards, Ponyboy and Two-Bit visit Dally in the hospital because Dally had received a few minor burns due to the church fire. Dally was maddened that he had to miss the rumble (fight against the Socs) and tells them to "do it for Johnny." He later convinces the nurse (with the aid of Two-Bit's switchblade) to let him leave. Dally then joins the Greasers at the rumble. After the Greasers heroically win, he tells Ponyboy that they should get to the hospital to visit the severely injured Johnny. On their way there, they are pulled over by a cop for speeding. Dally makes a quick lie, saying that Ponyboy fell off his motorcycle. Understanding the 'situation,' the police officer escorts them to the hospital. There they tell Johnny they won the fight. Shortly after, Johnny dies because of his severe injuries and burns, immediately after telling Ponyboy to "stay gold". Dally, overcome with grief, runs out and robs a grocery store. The only thing that Dally loved was Johnny. He was wielding a gun that wasn't loaded. Over the phone, he asks Darry and the gang to help him hide. As the gang arrives, they see Dally aiming his unloaded gun towards the officers, with the look of obviously wanting to shoot them. They finally see Dally being shot to death by a policeman who was unaware of the gun being completely empty. Dallas Winston then dies almost instantly, crumpling under a street light in the park, a look described as that of "grim triumph" on his face, and his gang powerless to save him. Without Johnny, he had nothing. He just wanted to die, and Dallas Winston always gets what he wants... Images → see also Dallas Winston/Gallery and Category:Images of Dallas Winston 1jcdally.jpg Dallyy.jpg Dally.jpg Trivia The last word he uttered in the movie was ''"Pony...". ''However, in the book, he doesn't say anything after being shot - he instead dies before he even hits the ground. References Revealed on page 154 Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Greasers Category:Novel characters Category:Film characters